A Subtle Shifting
by Gryphin
Summary: Post epi for Con Man in the Meth Lab. Things are starting to change for our dynamic duo. What will they do when they realize it? Will they let it pass them by, or embrace the opportunity that comes with so much risk, yet so much reward?
1. Change is in the Air

**Title:** A Subtle Shifting

**Author:** Gryphin

**Spoilers:** Could be any and all aired up to each chapter being written.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously?

**A/N:** Ok I'm ashamed to admit it. I have been reading stories on this site for YEARS, and this is the very first time I have stepped out with my own story. I get all of these ideas, and I want to flesh them out better before posting them. But I have 2 kids, so let's just say I never get around to it! Lol! Anyway, I'm just going to post this without the "refinement" because I know I'll never start if I don't. Thanks to all of you for inspiring me with your wonderful stories!

B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-----**A Subtle Shifting**--- -B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B

She sat quietly while he recited some of the grainy details about his father. Today had been a day full of revelation, and the current moment was no exception. He talked of how his father had drank, oftentimes discreetly hiding his addiction in a benign soda can. He did it so much that a young Seeley Booth had thought his dad really liked 7-Up. He spoke of how he felt stupid when he reached the ripe age of fourteen and discovered that the soda can's contents had become vodka and grapefruit juice sometime around noon.

He could still taste the bitter concoction on his tongue.

He told his partner about the afternoon that had changed his life forever. The day that he had walked into the room and found his mom crying over the kitchen sink, hands braced on the countertop at each side. When he asked her if she was ok, she hadn't been able to turn away quick enough to hide the purple welt forming on her cheekbone. It had matched her beautiful purple dress with the little white flowers on it, almost as if it had been placed there on purpose. He had never really known that a man could strike a woman, and to this day he could still picture that dress.

Inevitably though the conversation turned to other parts of his childhood. To the better memories. "Dad wasn't a bad man. He was just a man with an addiction." He told how his father built a tree house in the backyard for him and his brother, and how the two of them would spend all day absorbed in their imaginations. To this day the smell of fresh cut wood brought back the memory of those days. He told her that his dad liked politics and from a very young age, Seeley would sit on the floor by his armchair and they would listen to the news together with the little boy exclaiming his comments with as much wisdom he could gather in an attempt to impress the elder Booth.

He talked softly, at some point moving his right hand across his lap to gently rest just above her knee as they sat together on the bench. It seemed to them that so much was being revealed in such a short time. To Temperance Brennan, the time passed slowly, seeming to have been more than the fifteen minutes it was. Could so much really be said so quickly?

Something was changing. Something was happening right here, right now. She could feel it. She found herself pondering why she wasn't frightened of it all. Why she felt so at ease even though her world was shifting in some unknown way. There was no real time to think about it right now, and her partner was sitting quietly, gazing out into the darkness of the evening.

Brennan laid her left hand on his and gave it a gentle squeeze. A silent thank you for sharing. An unspoken communiqué that was all that was needed. After a few comfortable moments of silence, she spoke suddenly.

"Jared kissed me."

If he was disturbed by her sudden change in subject, he certainly didn't show it. "Bones, do me this one favor on my birthday and please don't tell me anymore."

She actually looked ashamed when she offered up her defense. "I didn't sleep with him Booth, if that's what you're alluding to."

That was all he needed to hear to cause him to pull his hand free and press them against his ears. "I am seriously not listening to this!" He could just imagine his partner giving him all of the seedy details of her date with his younger brother, and after his recent run in with his sibling, he seriously couldn't take it. "Please Bones, spare me the candid description."

"I wasn't going to describe anything because there isn't anything for me to tell you! I just wanted you to know because…" Because why? She wasn't even sure of her own motivations right now, so how was she supposed to explain them? How could she tell him that for some unbelievable reason she felt guilty for letting him do it, and even more so for actually liking it. How could she say that it was like she had betrayed Booth even though that thought was ludicrous. Or better yet, how would she convey that all of these things were just now coming to her out of nowhere, and they made completely no sense to her logical process of thinking.

Honesty was always her best bet.

"I wanted you to know because he said that it was a risk that you would never take."

They sat as her revelation sank in for a full minute. His reply wasn't what she expected.

"There are some things in life that are too important to risk." He looked her right in the eyes before he sighed and ran his hand over his face and jaw. "I'm not overly cautious like he constantly accuses me of. I just know that he doesn't hold much in high regard, so it doesn't really matter to him if he screws it all up." Booth heaved a self deprecating sigh. "After all, his big brother has always been there to come to the rescue."

"Not anymore though."

"Not anymore."

They again lapsed into a comfortable silence. She was contemplating what he had just revealed to her, albeit only briefly. So much was swimming in her head, and she really needed time to process it all. But for some reason, she didn't seem to be able to let Jared's impulsive kiss go. She blurted out her thoughts before considering how they might sound.

"I'm very upset that he kissed me."

"Bones, you're killing me! Why wont you let this go?" He rounded towards her, pleading with his eyes that she would just drop it.

"I'm sorry! But I just need you to understand…" she paused – understand what? She didn't even understand! "…something." She finished pathetically. He was looking at her with a resigned expression, a man that just wanted this part to be over with. "I am upset, even though it sounds crazy, that your brother is the Booth that I have knowledge of in that way, and he isn't worth remembering at the moment."

There. That had sounded about right. She hoped that he could make some sense of it all. After all, he was the people reader, not her. So she just looked hopelessly at him as he tried to process what exactly she was trying to say.

Today had been a day full of surprises, and a good number of them had come from the suddenly shy looking woman sitting next to him. It occurred to him that she was asking him for something, and was afraid that he would turn her down. Insecurity was such a rare emotion to see on her face that he almost didn't even recognize it. For all of her confidence, she was a fish out of water at the moment. Could she actually be asking what he thought she was asking?

"You want me to kiss you instead?" Was that really his voice that sounded so uncertain and shaky? And did he really just lean in and whisper it conspiratorially like it was a secret that no one else should hear?

It must have been the right thing to say though because her faced softened considerably as she looked at him closely, her eyes glancing down at his mouth and then back to his eyes. "If you don't mind."

He almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of her statement. In fact, this whole conversation, hell this whole day, had been absurd. He wanted to laugh, cry, and rage all at the same time. His very reasonable, rational partner was sitting next to him, asking him to kiss her, why? To satisfy her curiosity? To compare him to his brother? To…what?

"I'd rather think of you then him."

And suddenly he realized that he was going to do it. God help him, but he was going to. He felt drugged from all of the thoughts swirling in his mind, but somewhere, deep inside where he never bothered to look, in the recesses of his soul where all of his secrets were kept locked up, he knew that things were going to be different after today. He didn't know exactly how, he just knew that it would be. Still, he thought he should offer up some kind of resistance.

"Some things are too important to risk, Bones."

"Am I one of those things?" she asked.

"You are most definitely one of those things," came his emphatic reply.

Brennan considered this for a moment, before replying genuinely. "We'll be ok. It wouldn't change the status quo."

This was ridiculous. Things were getting out of hand, seemingly fueled by the intense heat surging between them as their bodies had subconsciously moved towards one another. It was like a heavy spell was being woven and neither was capable of dispelling it's intoxicating effects.

Breathlessly, she whispered, "consider it a birthday present."

Booth dropped his eyes to the ground before he lifted them back to her face. His look was now one of purpose and intent. Her chest hitched as she suddenly realized that he was going to do it. That _they_ were going to do it. Her breath started coming in short pants as he moved his hand up to caress her cheek, sliding it softly down her neck until it reached around her nape, brushing her skin with his fingertips.

She felt the air puffing from his lips as he whispered, "I must be losing my mind," just before his mouth touched hers.

Whatever she was expecting was quickly forgotten as the realty of kissing Seeley Booth replaced the mystery. She considered herself an experienced woman, and had kissed a considerable number of men in her lifetime. It was her overwhelming experience that kissing could be very pleasant if the right techniques were applied. However, she had scoffed at the romantic platitudes that many other women professed to, attributing it to pure emotional conjecture. The response of women unenlightened to the chemical mechanisms of their own bodies.

Oh but she was so wrong, because right now his warm breath was caressing her slightly parted mouth and she was alive with the absolute need for more. Her uninjured left arm crept up unknowingly, resting behind his neck and tugging gently to encourage her partner in his endeavors. This was pure intoxication, a drunken stupor that she could happily partake of forever.

Booth increased the pressure, slanting his head to the left to gain better access. The first tentative taste of the very tip of her tongue was enough to render him completely inebriated. He wanted more and dipped his lips to her again and again. After far too short a time, he launched a gargantuan effort to pull back and end the kiss before things got out of hand, and almost failed when her mouth followed his, her neck craning forward until the contact was lost.

They sat with their foreheads pressed together, both taking the moment to catch their breath. This was too much, and each partner could feel the panic building, heading toward them like a giant ball rolling down a hill. The spell was slowly fading and the headiness was more controllable with each second that passed. Reality was quickly taking its place.

Booth opened his mouth, unsure what was going to come out of it. But his partner beat him to it, unknowingly saying the perfect thing and lightening the mood. "That was much better then Jared."

She pulled back to look at him and after ascertaining that all was well, gave him a megawatt smile.

"Happy birthday Booth."

Brennan rose to her feet. "Speaking of your birthday, we should get back to the party."

"You go on, Bones. I'll be there in just a sec."

A last glance was enough for them both to communicate their thoughts.

All is well.

That was amazing.

We're ok.

We each need to sort the last couple days out.

_Things are changing. _


	2. Quiet Time

This was Temperance Brennan's favorite time of the day. While she was excellent at focusing her attentions despite the hustle and bustle of the lab environment around her, she was truly in her element as the day died down and quiet descended for the evening. Hodgins was already heading out, his grey messenger bag slung over his right shoulder. She could hear him calling out a couple goodnights as he walked towards the sliding glass doors that served as the main entrance for the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal Lab. Cam was, assumedly, in her office. The other woman also seemed to enjoy the quiet in the early evening, perhaps taking advantage of the lull in steady interruptions she dealt with throughout the day. The interns were gone already, and Angela was headed toward the platform, her notebook in hand.

"Hey Bren," the artist greeted as she mounted the steps and swiped her security card. "I'm heading out, but I wanted to stop by and bring you a face."

Brennan turned around and took the proffered sketch. "Wow Angela, that was very expeditious of you. I didn't think you'd have it until tomorrow afternoon sometime." She studied the image rendered by her friend's skilled hand. She never failed to be affected by seeing the face of the dead. And although this man lived a very, very long time ago, she connected with the image nonetheless. "This is perfect. It's going to be an excellent addition to the museum piece."

Angela smiled at her friend and then nodded towards the bones arranged behind Brennan. "You leaving soon, or do you have a date with Tribal Man back there?"

The scientist had already resumed her position by the table and was hunched over the skeleton, taking what were assuredly immaculate notes with clipboard in hand and eyes roaming the form from top to bottom. "I shouldn't be here much longer, but I'm going to finish this up so that it's ready to go to the archival team tomorrow."

Angela turned and headed back down the steps. "Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow. Later!"

Brennan looked up quickly. "Later? Are you not coming in at your usual time?"

Her friend rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile as she explained that "later" was simply a shortened form of "see you later."

"I know that," Brennan replied awkwardly. "I just…forgot." Satisfied with her own explanation, she turned back to the task at hand. She heard her friend call out a final goodbye and replied "Later!" just to assure herself that her casual conversation abilities had indeed matured over the last few years.

She continued her examination of the skeleton, but that last thought was bouncing around in her mind and she was having a difficult time banishing it. In fact, for the past four days she had found herself thinking about the many changes that had taken place in her over the last few years. Focusing was becoming a problem because her mind wandered back to the topic of change every chance that it got. It was as if she needed some time to simply understand herself, and that time wasn't forthcoming anytime soon.

One thing she did know, and that was that whatever was happening to her had been happening for a while now. But far more troubling to her was the fact that she wasn't perturbed by the subtle shifts that were so prevalent within her these days. That fact alone was the most conclusive evidence at her disposal that things were somehow different. Temperance Brennan was a woman who prided herself on her ability to be unfailingly logical, scientific, and rational. Or, she at least _used_ to be.

Several years ago, she had slowly become a woman at war with herself. Her desire for stability had given way to a desire for adventure. Her logical brain often succumbed to her illogical emotions. Her scientific methods started being questioned by unsubstantiated "gut" instincts.

A few years ago she had met Seeley Booth.

The old Brennan would have immediately shifted her mind onto another topic, glossing over the revelation that the beginning of her metamorphosis had coincided with his entrance into her life. But just as animals in nature responded to a new threat or aspect of their natural existence, she too had adapted.

Brennan's hands stilled over the ribcage of the skeleton on the table, her fingertips gently resting on the manubrium. One thing was suddenly and certainly quite clear. She was no longer at war. The changes in her life had been steadily marching her toward a place where what she has always believed meets what might be. Time was needed for her to truly understand what this meant for her, but the simple acknowledgment of change brought a calming to her mind, and she renewed her work with a focused sense of purpose.

Maybe she could get this wrapped up tonight. She wasn't working on a case right now, so perhaps tomorrow would afford her the opportunity to mull things over a bit more. She may be changing, but not so much that she was unrecognizable to herself. And one thing that Temperance Brennan certainly needed was a clear picture of things.

The next hour was spent quickly, and Brennan had just drawn the sheet up over the bones so the team could come and retrieve them in their assembled form when her phone began vibrating in her pocket. She retrieved the device and turned it around to view the text message received.

_Got bones at Rock Creek_

_Meet you at the visiting center_

She slipped the phone into her pocket and headed for her office. So much for a quiet day tomorrow. But if she was lamenting her chance to think things out, then why was she feeling so excited to have a case?

She refused to believe it had anything to do with not seeing her partner in four days.


	3. Old Bones

**Title:** A Subtle Shifting

**Author:** Gryphin

**Spoilers:** Could be any and all aired up to each chapter being written.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously?

**A/N:** **Ok, I think I'm finally starting to get the feel for things and where this story is taking me. Thank you so much for all of you that reviewed, it really helps me to hone in on what needs to be written! I'm going to try and weave this story around the episodes that are being aired, so long as I can plausibly fit them in. It will give us all a kind of "what COULD be happening behind the scenes" feel. The next chapter will likely set us up for The Passenger in the Oven. Tonight's epi was fun and had plenty to sigh over, but I would like to see some of this being done in a more serious episode, rather then the comedic ones. Here's hoping! In the meantime, I hope you like this next installment. Let me know! Also, I apologize to anyone that lives in the area of Rock Creek for any mistakes I make. I live in the Seattle area and have never been further east then Idaho, so please forgive me!**

- Chapter 3 -

Booth was busy talking to an officer outside of Rock Creek Station when the sound of gravel crunching under car tires caused him to look over and see his partner's car pulling in. Other then the brief call she had made to let him know that she was on her way, he hadn't seen or spoken to her since his birthday party on Friday – four days ago now. But while he hadn't seen her, his thoughts had been consumed by her all weekend long. He could feel his heart involuntarily starting to thump in his chest as Bones curled herself out of her vehicle, looking all nonsense in her determined posture as she walked around to the trunk to retrieve her field kit.

Even though he had spent days wondering, he found himself once again searching for the right way to act around her now. All of the arguments were fresh in his mind, but he didn't have any time to revisit them because he could smell her shampoo as she stepped up beside him. Could he really feel as nervous as he seemed to be? Booth mentally shook his head clear of his thoughts, and thanked God as a trained professionalism took hold of him.

"Officer Brendle, this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth turned to look at her and indicate the man before them. "This is Officer Edward Brendle. He's heading up the investigation."

Brennan's eyes lingered for just a moment on her partner's face before turning to the officer. "I assume you have bones to show me?"

If Brendle was at all put off by her abruptness, he didn't show it. Instead, he flashed a smile at the forensic anthropologist. "I sure do. I think you'll certainly enjoy the mystery. I'm really pleased to meet you, Dr. Brennan. I wish it was under better circumstances then this, although our case doesn't seem to be too bad."

Brennan furrowed her brows at him as he ushered them towards the edge of the parking lot. "If you have indeed found bones in your park, then it would be accurate to state that someone has died, and I can't really imagine how the loss of life could be considered 'not too bad.'"

Booth followed behind the pair as they headed toward a well marked path leading off to their left. Brennan was walking in front of him, and he was suddenly struck by just how appealing her blue field overalls were. They were so squinty and completely unfeminine and yet so _her_. And since Friday he was starting to think that he was liking _her_ more and more. "Jeez Seeley, get a grip," he mumbled to himself. We're on our way to look at a dead body for crying out loud."

"What was that?" Brennan asked as she turned her head back to look at him.

Booth's face snapped to his partner's. "What? Nothing!" He recovered quickly. "I was just wondering how long we're going to have to hike through the woods is all."

"We're almost there Agent Booth," came the reply from Officer Brendle. "We're on our way to Rapid's Bridge, one of the bridges that cross over Rock Creek. It's really not far.'

"What exactly is it that we're coming to see?" Brennan asked.

"Well," replied the officer, "Like I mentioned, it's a bit of a mystery. This is a pretty popular park, and the area here is by no means considered remote. A couple that was doing a day hike this morning came across what they described as an interesting bone, and after some snooping around the area, they found more. As soon as they realized that they were looking at possible human remains, they hiked back to the police station to report it. Since then, we've recovered over five hundred bones and bone pieces."

"Wait, so the scene has been compromised? And why are we here then if the case is already being worked?" Brennan asked, sounding miffed at having been called in after the investigation was already in full swing.

"We are in need of your special area of expertise considering what our coroner thinks he's observed." They rounded a final bend, exposing the entire scene by the bridge. "He thinks the bones are old. Really old."

Booth took in the view before him. The path continued across the bridge, but all of the work was occurring to the right, down a slight embankment. Florescent lights had been set up around the perimeter so that the personnel could continue their efforts despite the encroaching darkness. There were four tarps set up on the ground with various bones set out on each. "Phew, we got a serial?" he asked.

Officer Brendle responded as he was ushering over an older gentleman with thinning hair and glasses. "Not really sure, but this man will have more answers for you then I will. Agent Booth, this is Dr. Gary Alvarado. He's the Montgomery county coroner. Gary, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan."

The older man smiled warmly at each of them, striping his hands of their latex gloves in order to shake each of theirs in turn. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." He chuckled. "Actually, I'm surprised that we've never had the opportunity before, what with me working in your back yard and all."

"You don't work in my back yard Dr. Alvarado."

"He means that he works in the same vicinity as us, Bones. It wasn't literal," Booth whispered at her while giving the doctor an apologetic smile. "So," he asked in a brighter voice, "What have you got for us? Officer Brendle says the bones are old?"

"Well, that's what I'm hoping Dr. Brennan will be able to confirm for me. I'm not an expert at ancient remains and…"

"Ancient remains? You've got bones that old here?" Brennan couldn't quite keep the excited tinge out of her voice. Booth knew the only thing she liked better then bones were _old_ bones. And the only thing better than that, were _really_ old bones.

Brendle had walked with the group to stand before the laid out tarps. "That's what I meant by 'not too bad' Dr. Brennan. There are worse kinds of remains to find then ones that are so old."

Brennan seemed to consider this for a moment and then inclined her head. "You are correct Officer Brendle. Ancient remains would not necessarily even incline towards murder. And from the looks of things here, you're discovering multiple bodies, which may even indicate a burial ground of some kind." She looked at Booth. "We could even be talking natural causes of death."

Booth relaxed slightly, releasing a tiny bit of the tension building up inside. It happened with every case, and he knew that Bones felt it too. They worked to find the killers of the people who's bodies were found, and yet it never really got any easier. Booth still housed a certain level of trepidation as they approached each case, wondering what they would find.

He followed Bones as Dr. Alvarado led them to the first tarp. Brennan lowered herself onto her haunches and then opened her field kit to pull out a fresh pair of latex gloves. After putting them in place, she picked up the skull lying on the ground against the blue tarp background. She studied it for a couple minutes, then let her eyes wander over the rest of the bones laid out.

"I can't say for certain how old these are, but I can confirm for you that these are indeed ancient remains. I'd place them somewhere in the three to four hundred year range. I'll need to take them back to my lab for further analyses in order to conclusively evaluate their age." She stood up and wandered down the line of tarps. At the last one, she stopped and hunkered down again. "You have more than three skeletons here. There could be several more then that. Were they found in graves?"

"Well Dr. Brennan," replied Brendle, "That's part of the mystery. We're finding them scattered around the area, mostly in the wooded copse right here beside the bridge. No graves, and no evidence of their having been any."

Booth chimed in, looking perplexed. "So there was no disturbed dirt or anything?" The officer shook his head. "Has this area been explored before?"

Brendle replied with an emphatic nod. "Oh certainly. Not only is this a popular area for hikers, picnickers, bicyclists, equestrians, and the like, but regular routine maintenance is performed on this bridge. If these bones had been here before, we would have found them sooner."

Booth looked over to his partner. "Who the heck would body dump a bunch of ancient old bones?"

-------

The two of them continued to work for a couple more hours. It was fully dark outside, and Brennan no longer felt confident looking at the bones under the vague lighting conditions. Booth had collected statements from everyone involved, and there wasn't really much more that he could do. He looked over at his partner as she placed another bone back down on the tarp and then wiped her sleeve across her brow. She arched her back as she stood, the light from the florescent field lights creating a burst around her head.

He could still feel the silken warmth of her mouth pressed to his. It had been so unexpected, his reaction to kissing her. Of course, he had always wondered what it would be like. He was a man after all, and she was a very beautiful woman. But the reality of it had far eclipsed his dreams, and now he couldn't seem to stop…_wanting_. Wanting more. Wanting…he didn't even know.

Her unexpected smile as she caught him staring at her nearly took his breath away. Booth managed to stutter out a question as to whether or not she was about wrapped up. God, he sounded like a lovesick teenager. It wasn't like she was the first woman he's ever kissed.

But maybe she'd be the last.

He didn't even know what secret place in him that that thought had bubbled up from, but he put it firmly out of his mind as she walked towards him. He could feel his heart thumping again, and had to take a deep breath, reminding himself that this was his partner, his Bones, his friend. No reason to panic.

"It's after eight. You hungry? We can grab some dinner if you want," he asked her, surprised at how normal his voice sounded.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. I was still at the lab when I got your text, and I haven't eaten in a while."

"Surprise, surprise." He grinned at her.

Side by side this time, they headed up the generous path back towards the police station. They talked a little about the interesting turn of events this case presented, postulating over what might have happened. A comfortable silence descended then as they continued walking. Booth found himself relaxing, even though he was struggling with an overwhelming urge to reach for her hand. Such a simple gesture that would speak a thousand words between them. With a show of monumental effort, he resisted, only to be confronted with the desire to kiss her again as he walked her to her car. How in the world was he going to keep this up?

"See you at the diner," she said before ducking her head into her car, sparing Booth from possibly humiliating himself.

He tapped the hood of the vehicle twice with his palm before turning to walk to his suv. He was hoping for a return to normal by hitting their favorite eatery, but he was now questioning the decision to put himself through it. Despite his best efforts, he had a feeling that their version of normal was forever changed.

**Bwa Ha Ha Ha!!!! Aren't you just DYING to know when these two will get on the same page?? Ok, I'm off now to go to bed and replay the scene of Booth treating Brennan like a naughty librarian over and over in my head. Sweetie, you missed out on a golden opportunity!**


	4. Decisions

**Oh my gosh, it's been a long time coming and I am soo soo sorry. I actually was toying with the idea of making this into a one shot for Con Man and then branching the rest out into a different story, but I started it, and by gosh I'll finish it. The support I've gotten from you all is absolutely breath taking, and I can't express how much it means to me. A heartfelt thank you to the many many who took the time to review. I heart you all!  
**

* * *

Brennan sat behind the steering wheel of her car, staring into the warm glow coming from the windows of the diner. Booth had headed out after her, but he couldn't be far behind. There was no time for a leisurely perusal of her thoughts; a decision had to be made now. How was she supposed to act around him after sharing a kiss like that? It had stolen away not just her breath, but also a good deal of her common sense as well. Now here she was, suddenly lost as to how to proceed.

She sighed, letting her hands slip down into her lap. Things were changing, that much she was able to acknowledge. But she hadn't gone so far astray of herself to suddenly become comfortable in dealing with emotions and conjecture. So she was going to stick with the facts. They always provided a clear direction for her to take.

And really, the facts were simple. She could readily admit to herself that she was attracted to a certain type of man. And until recently, she hadn't really seen that Booth was in that category. She knew he was a good man, and had never believed otherwise. But it was only after the fallout from the RICO case that her eyes had been opened to just how "alpha" her partner really was. In the past, she had viewed him as a man that was constantly being walked on, and perhaps in her subconscious, she had looked down at him in a certain way. A feeling of abject shame washed over her again as she confronted that thought. Never in her life had she ever been so embarrassed of her own behavior. And now, it was as if her sudden realizations of where Booth truly sat in the male hierarchy was making her attraction toward him intensify in an alarming manner. Before, his pull on her had been held steady at a warm simmer. It made her job fun and interesting, but it was also something she could compartmentalize and keep in control. Now she had to come up with a way to turn down the heat so that the roiling boil she was feeling could calm itself back to normalcy.

The fact that she and Booth would never work out was a biter taste in her mouth, but she knew it was true. It would be a mistake of monumental proportions. As much as he pulled at her, he also pushed. There were so many things about him that just weren't agreeable to her. She respected the man that he was, and for the sake of their partnership she accepted a lot of his shortcomings. But they would inevitably come between them, causing one to resent the other. And the idea of a quick fling was out of the question. Not only was he her friend, but they had to continue working together and it would just be too much.

Brennan allowed her mind to wander back to the kiss they had shared under the mistletoe last Christmas. While it was by no means even comparable to the one they had shared last Friday, it was still an uncomfortable physical altercation that they had both dealt with professionally. It hadn't come between them in the last year, and so it gave her hope to think that perhaps they could manage to cope this time as well.

With a deep breath and a newfound sense of direction, Brennan opened the door of her car just as Booth's was pulling into the parking lot. She would treat everything like normal and things would eventually start feeling more normal, and then life could go on as before. She watched her partner climb out of the SUV and head towards her, her breath catching slightly as she realized once again how much she needed him. Booth was right. Some things were too important to risk.

----

Booth could see his partner waiting for him on the sidewalk in front of her car. He had parked on the opposite side of the parking lot, so he walked towards her. He had driven just a little slower in order to give himself time to think. And it had actually amazed him at how quickly he had come to a conclusion.

He wanted her.

And he was tired of having the things that he wanted taken away and given to someone else. This much he had control over, and there was no way he was going to let things escape his grasp this time. The details were a little fuzzy right now, and he knew that his hands would be full with such a huge undertaking. Hell, he wasn't really even sure where to start. But as he drew nearer and she gave him a warm smile, he knew that he would do whatever it took. And he could be patient about it, taking little bits where she was willing to give them.

As they greeted one another and headed into the restaurant, he was amazed at how just making a decision had lightened a load for him. It was as if a heavy burden was gone, and he was now fraught with purpose. He smiled to himself as walked behind her to a table by the window, chuckling under his breath. As she turned to slide into her seat, she caught a glimpse of it on his face.

"What are you laughing at?"

He looked up and caught her eye as he also took a seat across from her. "Nothing," he replied, another smile lighting up his face.

"Hmm," she responded noncommittally before leaning back in her seat.

A waitress came over with a couple of menus and two glasses of water that she set down in front of their respective recipients. "Hi you guys. Here are your menus. Can I get you anything to get started? Something besides water to drink?"

Booth recognized her as someone who had waited on them before, but he had to look at her nametag in order to remember her name. "Yeah, thanks Leah. I could really use a cup of coffee." He picked up his menu and smiled at the waitress. "How about you, Bones? You want coffee?"

"Yes, that sounds good." She replied without looking up and then picked up her menu to peruse its contents.

They sat quietly for a couple of minutes, each trying to decide what they wanted to eat. Booth took the opportunity to study his partner. He kept throwing discreet glances her way, and it wasn't encouraging what he saw. Bones, after all, was a vegetarian, and they had been at the diner so many times in the past, that she couldn't possibly need to look at the menu in order to decide what she wanted. So the only reason she would be hiding behind her menu was if she was avoiding him. But then why come to dinner at all? But just as he was starting to lose some of his much needed gumption, she placed her menu down on the table and looked up at him. He was caught staring and she called him on it.

"Why are you watching me?" she asked, all innocent curiosity.

He fumbled in his mind for an appropriate answer before settling on a half truth. "I was just wondering what you could possibly be hoping to find on a menu that I'm sure you have memorized."

Leah returned just then with their coffees and a little cup of cream. They hadn't asked, but she was pretty sure that the woman at the table took cream with her coffee. Her arrival saved Brennan from having to come up with an answer, and she instead announced that she knew what she wanted. Leah pulled a pad and a pencil out of her apron and turned to Brennan. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a cup of your potato leak soup, and a Caesar salad."

The waitress turned to Booth. "And for you sir?"

He looked across to Brennan and grinned as he asked for a burger with the works. Having discussed her aversion to eating meat many times in the past, she settled for simply rolling her eyes at him.

Leah collected their menus and smiled before turning to go place their orders. Without the waitress there and no menus to read, quiet engulfed them at the table. Booth leaned back and assumed a casual pose in his chair, observing his partner across from him. She was looking out the window, most likely thinking about the bones that she had examined at Rock Creek. She had changed out of her field overalls and now sported the simple jeans and tee shirt that she wore underneath them. It was such a casual look for her that he rarely ever saw. Bones had a great sense of her own personal style, and Booth enjoyed every opportunity presented him to appreciate it. But this simple dressed-down Brennan was alluring in its own way.

The quiet at the table was becoming a bit pervasive, which was unusual for them. Booth wracked his brain for something to talk about, and he grinned suddenly as he remembered something that he had to tell her. "Hey! I almost forgot to tell you!"

Brennan turned her eyes to him, a small smile creeping onto her face at her partner's obvious enthusiasm. "What's that?"

Booth picked up his coffee cup, keeping the brim just under his nose so that his eyes could peek over it conspiratorially. "Its great news Bones!" He drew the moment out by taking a sip of the hot liquid, rolling it around on his tongue before setting the cup down. Brennan was now leaning forward, a questioning look on her face. "I got a call this morning asking me if I was available to escort some very valuable equipment of the Jeffersonian's." He paused again, waiting for the confusion to register on her face. He could almost see her brain working furiously as she tried to think about what he could be referring to.

"Escort equipment? Escort it where?"

Booth leaned forward in his seat, his body mimicking hers. He placed his fingertips on the rim of his coffee cup, running them around the edge as if he wasn't in any hurry to tell her the rest.

Brennan finally laughed. "Booth, just spit it out."

He ginned. "Good vernacular! I think last time you tried that one you said spit it _up_. I'm impressed." Her aggrieved expression finally forced it out of him. "Ok, ok. I get to come with you to China next week."

She sat back in her chair, her expression hard to read. "You do?"

"Yeah Bones! Apparently some of that high-tech stuff you're hauling with you costs, like, millions of dollars. So they figured since I am your partner and all…I could tag along and make sure that all things American return to America."

Brennan scoffed good-naturedly at him. "You know, most of the technology in my equipment was developed in China." She paused as he scowled at her. "Besides, what are you going to do the whole time? Stand guard or something?"

Booth leaned back up, pressing his back into his seat. Picking up his coffee cup again, he exclaimed "Come on Bones, it'll be fun!" before taking another sip. He looked over the brim to see her petulant expression and he waggled his eyebrows up and down at her.

"Booth, I really don't think you'll enjoy yourself. Your personality isn't one that is prone to adapting to an eastern culture and the Chinese pride themselves on being polite. I have an immense amount of work to do in a very short period of time and I'm worried that you'll just make things harder for me if you're going around offending everyone with your cowboy semantics."

"Cowboy semantics? Are you serious? Is that even a real term?" Booth looked at her and held up three fingers. "I'll only annoy the people that deserve it, scouts honor." Booth decided now was as good a time as any to sneak in a little heartfelt sentiment. "Besides, what would I do here anyway? At least this way, I get to be with you."

He paused, allowing his words to sink in a little, and released the breath he didn't even realize he was holding as she seemed to come to terms with it in her mind. "Besides, the Jeffersonian already bought my ticket. No refunds, you know."

A corner of Brennan's mouth quirked up. "Oh really? Well, don't get too excited yet then, because an entire flight to China in coach is not going to be very comfortable for a man of your height."

"Well, I will just have to bear it for the sake of my duty to my country, wont I?" The teasing tones were back in their voices, bringing a sense of normalcy to their conversation. This wasn't too bad at all. Then Booth suddenly thought of something. "What, wait a minute. Won't you be in coach too?"

Brennan smiled slyly at her partner. She leaned in across the table, her weight settling on her elbows as she revealed her upper hand in the situation. "No. I bought my own ticket." She paused dramatically. "First class." She settled herself back in her seat and smirked at him before taking a sip of her own coffee.

"No fair!" he pouted. Just as he was enjoying the twinkling of subtle mirth behind her eyes, Leah arrived again with their food. He heard his partner hum appreciatively as she leaned forward to inhale the steam rising from her soup. It had not only gotten dark out on the park trail, but it had also gotten cold. That combined with their hunger was making the food look particularly appealing. The next few moments were spent making small talk about the meal as Brennan unfolded a napkin in her lap and Booth poured ketchup out for his fries. Silence then ensued as each partner dug in with gusto.

Booth allowed his thoughts to wander to their upcoming trip. He was a little disappointed that they wouldn't be sitting together. He was sure that such a long flight would have afforded him the opportunity to flirt with her a little. It was a daunting task, certainly. Uncharted territory. How to cross over the line of innuendo just enough to gain ground without losing it all in the process.

He sneaked a glance at her as he dipped a fry and popped it in his mouth.

And caught her staring at him again.

He chuckled. If anything could be said about him, Seeley Booth was certainly up for a challenge.


End file.
